A Magical Adventure
by funni neko
Summary: Nico has been chosen by Lady Hecate to protect Harry potter. Also he is order to kill the cheater of Death Tom Riddle, AKA Lord Voldemort. There are complications to this quest as not getting discovered by some annoying Gryffindors and managing his work load for school, the camp, and the underworld.
1. Prologue

**A Magical Adventure**

**Prologue  
**

"Nico, Hecate has a quest she wants you to do for her."Hades said to his favorite son. "Yes Father." Nico said. Getting up from his chair and following after his father. "Lady Hecate I hear you have a quest for me?" Nico said. As he bowed down onto one knee in front of Hecate. "This Quest needs you to do two things to protect a young by the name of Harry Potter and destroy a guy named Tom Riddle his alias is know as Voldemort." Hecate told Nico.

'I got to protect a guy named Garry potty and destroy another by Moldamort.' Nico thought. "Wait I think I got the name wrong damn my dyslexia."Nico thought as he continued to zone out not pay attention to a word Lady Hecate. "Do you understand Nico?" Hecate asked him snapping him out of his gaze. Noticing his dazed expression she sighed cursing The demigods extinctions but they had proven themselves useful. "Hecate pulled out a Letter and gave it to Nico. "This letter tells you basic of your mission and everything you will need to know."Hecate said before disappearing.

"Nico, go prepare for your quest I will be awaiting your return." Hades said. Giving Nico a slight smirk as he went back to his throne room. Nico smiled softly to himself as he walked back to his room wondering what this quest will do for his future. Once he was inside his own section of his father realm he opened the letter and scanned over the contents before noticing a wand and chest appeared in front of him with a note on top of the chest.

_**Dear Son of Hades,**_

_**This is Lady Hecate This is how your going to be able to preform magic using that wand. The chest is where your going to put any of what you desires inside in can hold up to just about to anything.**_

_**Signed Lady Hecate**_

* * *

Nico woke up groggily as he sat on his bed and sat up on his bed. Opening his chest he grabbed his drawers and dropped ever thing inside the trunk. The very last things he put in the chest was his picture of Bianca and his mother in his chest before shirking it to fit in his he walked over to change his bathroom to do his morning routine.

Once he was done he went to go say goodbye to his father. "Father, I have came to tell you that I about to embark on my mission."Nico said as he looked up at his son. "Alright my son be safe." Hades said. Turning to his son giving the acknowledge that he wanted. Nico turned to shadow travel to London train common King Cross. Nico looked around to find the portal he was looking for and Three red haired boys were running into the portal he quickly went after them successfully making it into the portal.

Once inside he went inside the train not bothering to acknowledge the stares and curious gazes he was getting and boarded the train.

* * *

**A/N:** Well check out my profile to vote on my Pole for this Fanfic! I recently finished two stories so my work load is getting smaller, Yay! I am taking Commission through DA if you have a account and your willing to help me out on getting a Membership go to profile to link to my DA. I also take Challenges and Request.

**Rules**

*All challenges has to be either a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot nothing Longer.

* Commissions Will always my first priority so they will always will be finished first before anything else

* Request: I must state this clearly if you Pm message me about a request it is your responsibility to make sure I remember to do it. As Well request have to be a One-shot, Two-Shot or a Three-shot but a minimum of 5 chapters long


	2. Chapter 1: To Hogwarts

**A Magical Adventure**

**Chapter 1: To Hogwarts  
**

Nico sighed and went to sit inside of an empty carrier and sat down. He fingered his ring as it shifted on his finger. Someone slid open the door.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" The girl asked with blonde hair and bright brown eyes she had on a cloak on that had blue and bronze with a crest with had a crow on it, while she was smiling at him aloofly.

"I don't mind if you sit there." Nico responded as the girl came inside and sat across from Nico. They sat in Silence until the door slide back open.

"Luna there you are." A girl with red hair said as she was wearing a cloak that had scarlet and gold lining on it as we it had an different crest hers was of a lion instead of a crow.

As another person came in after the red head he had short black hair as well like the red haired girl he also seemed to have the same colors and crest on his robes.

"Sorry for the intrusion, my name is Neville Longbottom, I'm in Gryffindor house." The black haired man said, The red finally to notice of herself and started to introduce herself.

"I'm Ginny, Ginny Weasly, I'm also in Gryffindor." She said.

"I'm Luna, Luna Lovegood, I'm in Raveclaw." The blonde from before introduce herself last.

"I'm Nico Di Angelo, I'm from America so I'm a transfer student starting this year." Nico told them.

"Your last name means angel does it not." Luna asked him.

"Yeah, it does mean angel in Latin." Nico commented.

"Are you a Halfblood, Muggleborn, or an Pureblood?" Neville asked him.

"I'm a Halfblood." Nico responded.

"What house do you want to be in?" Ginny asked. Nico soon grew tried of all these question and His ADHD was starting to come on full force.

Nico started to fidget slightly but he still responded to Ginny questions. "I don't really care."

Before they could question him any father the came to a stop and Nico was the first one out of the carrier.

"First years this way." A giant man said with a thick accent as he lead the first years to the boats. Nico wondered where was he supposed to go so he supposed he should asked the Giant.

"Excuse me, I'm Nico Di Angelo. I'm the new Transfer student I was wondering where should I be heading to?" Nico said once he obtained the Half Giant's attention.

"You can either go by boat with the first years or go to the carriages over there." The man said.

"I think will go with the carriages." Nico said as he paled at the thought of getting anywhere near the water. Nico swiftly made his way to the carriage and got inside. Then he noticed that the carriage was being pulled by a horse that had boys on the outside and white mane.

Curiously he reached out and pet the horse.

"Master, is there something wrong?" Thestral asked him as they kept moving but he turned his head to look at Nico.

"You can talk." Nico asked. Thestral nodded his head.

"Only you can her my voice since you are my master." Thestral said as he came to a stop and there stood the giant castle before them.

"What is your name." Nico asked as he got off the Carriage. "Amber." He said. "Well I hope to see you soon Amber." Nico said as he spotted the boats arriving to the castle and went over to join them. Once everyone was off the boat they headed inside of the castle.

* * *

"Now that we have sorted through all of the first years, I'm glad to inform you that we have a transfer student from America that is joining us today His name is Nico Di Angelo, He will be joining the 5th years." Dumbledore said as Nico came forward strolling to the front of the Great Hall.

"Now he will be sorted." McGonagall, Nico sat on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

He felt that the hat was probing through his memories so he decide to mess with it and started to flash memories into the hat of the war. The hat started to scream in terror once Nico grew bored as he stopped at the Hat opened his mouth and screamed….

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and submitting your answers to the poll! The Poll is still open to go place your vote. Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Letters

**A Magical Adventure**

**Chapter 2: Letters  
**

"Slytherin!" The Hat bellowed as it jumped off pf Nico head and into Mcgonagall's arms. The grand hall erupted in murmurs.

"Where is the Slytherin's table." Nico asked Mcgonagall as she pointed to the table with the green embroidery. Nico got off the stool and walked over to the table and sat down.

"That Di Angelo bake is a death eater!" Ron accused as he stuffed his face with two crisp tender meat chicken wing slathered in brown warm gravy.

"I don't know about Ron, he seems to totally disregard the Slytherins." Hermione said as she watch him from her spot at Gryffindor table.

"Headmaster Dumbldore could I have a sacrificial fire?" Nico asked, gaining everyone's attention.

"May I ask why?" Dumbledore asked.

"It is a tradition that every first bite of a meal to the gods." Nico told him.

Dumbldore nodded his head an conjured up as small fire next to Nico. Nico turned around and whispered, "For you Hades." And dropped the piece of chicken into the fire then turned around to continue eating his dinner while Dumbledore let the fire burn till chicken was gone before putting it out and soon the ghost came flying into the room going through people causing them to shiver to go down their spines of people who looked fazed though. Nico eyes darkened as he saw the amount of ghost on this castle as he let his dark aura wrap around the ghosts making it's attention fall on him.

"It's young master, Nico." They whispered.

"Get lost and return to the underworld now before I make you." He hissed at them causing the ghosts to scatter.

"Yeah Hermione he certainly is not a death eater." Ron said mockingly causing Hermione to roll her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

This snape guy was very greasy and very very boring all I hear is blah blah Slytherin blah blah blah uphold Slytherins code blah blab and blah!

_'So far I think he the most boring-est teacher ever!' _I thought as we finally got out of our rooms.

They were all single so I did not have to share it with anyone. I saw my truck had already been sent into my room. So I began to unpack a couple of pictures of my friends, my mom, and sister. As well myth magic set that I recollected. I quickly took off the school bedding sheet and bedding to replace it with my own before I placed curtains on the dim lighted windows and changed into some pajamas and went to bed.

* * *

Nico groaned as he heard his screamer alarm clock go off effectively waking him up.

"God damn alarm clock!" Nico said as he rolled out of the bed and grabbed his robes before going to his private bathroom to take care of business. Once he was dressed he made his way out of the room and back to the Grand Hall for breakfast. Nao groaned as he trudged back up the stairs.

"Why the hell are we living in dungeons anyway?" Nico grumbled as he made his way into the hall and went to sit over at the Slytherin table. He made another sacrifice to his father before turning to eat his breakfast.

When eveeryone arrived the owls came swooping in what surprised him was the pitch black owl came down next to him holding a black letter out to him with red greek lettering on it that was addressed to him. Nico grabbed the letter and opened it up.

_Dear Nico, _

_I heard that you uncovered all the missing ghosts at your school. Please do send them back but one by one so none to grow suspicion. My son please avoid drawling attention to yourself and stay safe. _

Nico lips tugged up a smile before he tucked the letter away and handed the owl a piece of bread before it flew away.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and submitting your answers to the poll! Please Review! Please Check out a couple of my other stories and Review on my new Poll.  
**


	4. Chapter 3: I can't read

**A Magical Adventure**

**Chapter 3: I Can't Read. . .  
**

Nico was walking through the halls trying to find the library.

"Why did this stupid have to be so big." Nico mumbled as he wander the halls of Hogwarts.

"Ahh good evening Di Angelo." Luna said giving Nico an awry smile as he passed him by as Nico sized his wrist.

"Do you mind taking me to the library?" Nico asked her.

"I don't mind." Luna said as she turned to skip down the hall.

_'What a weird girl.' _Nico murmured as he followed after her.

* * *

"What do you think of that Di Angelo git?" Ron asked looking at his best mate.

"I honestly have no idea what to think of him but I know he's not on our side." Harry responded as Hermione came holding a series of books in her hands.

"What are all those books for Mione?" Ron asked as his eyes grew wide at sight of how many books she had.

"It's every book about Magical schools all over the world yet I can not find one book about one in America." Hermione told him.

"May be that because my school was only founded ten years ago." Nico said as she and Luna appeared behind the golden trio.

"Well it's nice to see you want to get to know where I came from but don't to even look you won't find anything." Nico added before turning to walk to a nearby shelf that contained books in Ancient Greek.

"Why is he going there doesn't he know none knows how to read in Ancient Greek." Hermione mumbled but as she continued to watch Nico she discovered he was reading the book with such ease.

"Hermione snap out of it we have to get to our first class with Professor Snape in potion." Harry said snapping her gaze away from Nico.

"Your right." Hermione said as they gathered their things. But when Hermione looked back where Nico was he was gone.

* * *

Nico felt the comfort with the shadows as he began began to descend to the dungeons where his first class. Nico exited out of the shadows appearing right in front of silver trio.

"How did you did you do that!" Draco demanded to know.

"I'm a necromancer." Nico said bluntly before he ignored the stares he got from both trios and sat near the back where door was located.

"Be quiet and began your assignment on page 263." Snape order as he came storming in with his rob flapping behind him.

Nico just sat there for a moment before opening his book he saw the title a pepper up the potion as he looked down at the ingredients the letters and words began to move around.

"Is there something wrong Mister Di Angelo?" Severus asked, looking over at Nico.

"I can not read English, sir." Nico said bluntly.

"Ahh now I remember here." Snape said as he transform the English into Ancient Greek.

"Wow looks like Snape got a new favorite." Ron said causing Draco to glared at Nico.

* * *

At lunchtime Nico sat at the end of Slytherin table as his owl came flying in with a letter in it's beak.

**_Hey Nico, _**

**_How is it going? I heard your going to Pigwarts for a misson, good luck. Thalia says you better come back to visit soon. Annabeth asked you to take a couple of pics of the castle to show her the architecture. Well got to ho it nearly time for capture the flag. _**

**_Signed Your  
Cousin Percy_**

Nico stared at his letter before tossing it in the flames along with the part of his food for the gods and turned to finished his meal. Also he made a note to go to see his cousins once lessons were done for the day.

"Who is the letter from? Is it from your mother? " Hermione asked, Nico surprising him.

"No my mother is dead." Nico told her.

"Then who was it from a sister, brother, your father?" Hermione questioned.

"My sister is dead and my father has already spoken to me if you really want to no it is my cousin!" Nico spat.

"Back off Granger return to your lions." Blaise said causing Hermione to huff and storm away.

* * *

**A/N: Thank you all for the reviews and submitting your answers to the poll! Please Review! Please Check out a couple of my other stories and Review.  
**


End file.
